


TIME JUMP, VENOM

by JAM_joker42



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, F/M, Multi, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAM_joker42/pseuds/JAM_joker42
Summary: On November 28 2007, Peter Parker and Mary Jane (Watson) Parker of 616-A,  age 71, were found dead In upstate New York.On  December 1 2010,  Earth-199998  woke  12 year old Peter Parker alone
Relationships: Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	TIME JUMP, VENOM

*Beep*

*Beep*

*Beep*

Where the hel am I

]]]#########[[[

Peter Parker was walking down the street from his apartment .  
Taking in the surroundings( or what changes there are in this dimension)

Car Horns blaring, dogs barking. Random shouts of "fuck you!"And "up yours, dickbag!" And Peter's favorite" your mother sucks cock in hell!"

'Ah Typical New York glad to see that hasn't change' Peter thought absent-mindedly.

What with him being still a teenager in 2015( he should be in his thirties by now,) he was glad that he had something he could rely on and that is...

humans being assholes to each to eachother( why am I surprised not surprised)

the twist however is that there's less Dickery involved 

( what with people focusing on their cell phones not that( he could blame it as they were actually *really* useful) most technologically-advanced he got was( for something this small was an iPod with 12 songs on it)

But at least he hasn't gotten Mugged, yet so that's a Plus

'Well time to get stocked up on spider stuff'


End file.
